The New Chameleon
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: New team,New life and new year at Gallagher,the girls have left and it just doesn't seem right.Until Alise an English spy in training moves in.She the new Chameleon but can she live up to Cammie's expectations? She then falls in love with her brothers mate and Blackthrones favorite student.Who knew moving to a new country would be so challenging?*Set after Cammie's finished school*


**Present day.**  
It's not a big deal to have a British accent when you live in England, because everyone has one but as I stepped off the plane and began to talk I realized it was a big deal to have a British accent when your in America. Just one of the many things my lovely parents obviously forgot to inform me about, the hurt still fresh in my memory from when they first told me that I was being shipped to America alone.

**One Week ago.**  
"Alise, Harry we need you in here" My 'rents called.  
"What's up?" My older brother Harry asked as we took our seats at the family table. He'd clearly just woken as his blond curls were raging wild on the top of his head and he wore a simple rumpled black tee-shirt and boxers.  
"We have a matter that we need to discuses." They said in union, mums black dyed hair standing out when compared to the rest of ours bleach blonde.  
"Okay…" Harry prompted.  
"Now you know what me and your mother do?" Dad asked.  
"Duh." Harry said as I nodded.  
"Right well there is these two private academies that train young boys and girls to do what we do." Mum said.  
I looked over at Harry who's eyes lit up, grinning at each other like loons we said in union "And you were going to send us there?"  
"Right," Dad said "But there's a few small problems"  
"We can handle anything." Harry said ecstatic  
"The academies are separate, you two wont be together." Mum said.  
"You mean like ones an all girls and the others all Boys?" I asked.  
"Correct" Dad said.  
Harry studied me a long time trying to decided if I would be okay on my own, I smiled at him and mumbled "Sounds okay."  
"They're also in America." Mum said bluntly.  
For the first time in my life the Moore family sat in utter silence.

**Present day.**

Back in the present I trailed behind Harry who was dragging both mine and his suitcases, his way of making up for leaving me. He didn't want to, I could see by the look on his face. He absolutely loathed the idea of leaving me alone in a new country, but it has always been his dream to follow in mum and dads foot steps and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the reason he didn't come. But he could see the worry in my eye, alone in America has to be about the last place on earth I want to be. Not that America isn't a beautiful place but… Don't laugh! I have a fear of birds. Yep birds and I saw this program that talked about Thunder Birds (Yes they are called that) Massive birds that carry off and eat little children. Guess where they're located, rocky mountains in America.  
"Earth to Alise" Harry said shaking his hand in front of my face.  
"Eh?" I mumbled  
"There's a women over there holding up your name." He told me.  
"Oh." I looked over at the gorgeous women and then back to Harry "I guess I'll see you"  
Harry grinned cheekily "You really haven't been paying attention have you?" he asked  
I gave him a sheepish grin "You said how your bloody amazing right?"  
He laughed "This one time nope, I said looks like we've got the same lift." I looked back over at the women who held up my name, she was mouthing for Harry to come over.

"Hello," She said smiling, Generally she quite the looker with dark brown wavy hair and hazel hair. "Alise and Harry Moore?" she asked unsure.  
"How can we help you?" Harry asked.  
"I'm Rachel Morgan Headmistress of Gallagher Academy." She said My head shot up at the sound of my new school, the head comes to collect new students. As if reading my thoughts she added "I came personally because of your unique talents."  
"You must mean Alise's ability to just wander off without you knowing" Harry chuckled.  
"Right," She smiled "I have a daughter with similar talents."  
"Really?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Good for you" Harry said bumping my elbow.  
"Right shall I take you to the van or do you have more to collect?" Rachel asked.  
I shook my head as Harry asked "Me too?"  
"Yes, I'll explain it all too you on the drive there." She told him and that's how I started my life as a Gallagher Girl.

**A/N So what do you think? You say Alise's name as Alice in case anyone is wondering, its just a different way of spelling it I think its quite awesome! Anyway Thanks for reading, have a lovely day/night/evening. Bub byeeeee!**


End file.
